doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noveno Doctor
El '''Noveno Doctor' es la novena encarnación de un Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor, superviviente inquietante y melancólico de la Gran Guerra del Tiempo. A diferencia de sus vidas anteriores, la mayoría del tiempo solo tuvo un compañero conocido, Rose Tyler. El Doctor tenía otros aliados temporales como el ex novio de Rose, Mickey Smith y su madre Jackie Tyler, junto con Harriet Jones contra los Slitheen. El Doctor se vuelve a regenerar después de absorber la energía del vórtice temporal para salvar a Rose de sus letales efectos secundarios. Biografía Presagio Cuando la octava encarnación del Doctor miró a las Ventanas de la Mañana, vió a este Doctor como una encarnación posible, asi como otros dos Doctores que no lo eran (EDA: Las Ventanas de la Mañana). Después de la regeneración Que causó la regeneración de la encarnación anterior es desconocida. Cuando le preguntó acerca de lo sucedido a su octava encarnación, el décimo Doctor respondió: "¿Que qué me pasó? Muy sencillo. La guerra del tiempo fue lo que me pasó" (IDW: The Forgotten). Un informe sobre la web "contacto Clive" mostró que casi después de su regeneración, el Doctor llegó a Totters Lane en el siglo XXI, vestido con ropa de su encarnación anterior, y murmurando en un local, "Se han ido todos. thumb|Justo después de su regeneración ([[TV: Rose)]]Soy el único que queda". Después de cambiarse de ropa en Oxfam en Sheffield, el Doctor vertió objetos que pertenecián a su otra identidad en una punto (WEB: whoisdoctorwho.co.uk). Primeras aventuras Después de la regeneración, el Doctor tuvo algunas aventuras por su cuenta, como el encuentro con Sally Sparrow (NSA: The Eyeless, DWAN: What I did on my christmas holidays by Sally Sparrow). Clive Finch tenía varias imagenes de esta encarnación en conocidos acontecimientos históricos. El noveno Doctor apareció en Dallas, en el asesinato de Kennedy; en Southampton, justo antes del viaje inaugural del Titanic; y en Indonesia, en la erupción del Krakatoa (TV: Rose). Viajes con Rose En 2005, Londres, el Doctor rescató a Rose Tyler de unos Autons, mientras trabajaba en Henrik's, volando el thumb|left|''¡Corre!'' ([[TV: Rose)]]edificio. Juntos derrotaron a la conciencia Nestene, el que controlaba a los Autons, que había venido a la Tierra para aumentar la polución. El Doctor trató de persuadir a la conciencia para que dejara la Tierra, pero se negó y se lo llevaron preso. Rose lo rescató y destruyó a la conciencia con el anti-plástico del Doctor. Le invitó a viajar en su TARDIS, a través del espacio y el tiempo y a vivir aventuras con él. Rose aceptó (TV: Rose). En su primer viaje en el tiempo, el Doctor llevó a Rose a un futuro lejano, cuando la Tierra sería destruida por el Sol. El Doctor salvó a los turistas del complot de Lady Cassandra, que pretendía quemarlos para recoger el dinero del seguro. Dejó que su piel se secase y explotó como castigo cuando fustró su plan (TV: El fin del mundo), aunque el cerebro de Cassandra sobrevivió (TV: Tierra nueva). Le contó a Rose su historia con la Guerra del Tiempo, y como él se convirtió en el último Señor del Tiempo (TV: El fin del mundo).thumb|La destrucción de la Tierra ([[TV: El fin del mundo)]] Llevó a Rose a Cardiff en 1869, donde conoció a su escritor favorito, Charles Dickens. Encontró a unos seres etéreos conocidos como Gelth, víctimas de la guerra, querían poseer cuerpos para tener una forma física. El Doctor utiliza el psíquico Gwyneth para hablar con ellos a través de la Grieta para comprometerse con ellos, pero los Gelth necesitaban muchos cuerpos y planearon matar a todos los seres humanos para abastecer sus necesidades. Gracias al sacrificio del Gwyneth, los Gelth quedaron atrapados en la Grieta (TV:[[The Unquiet Dead| Los muertos inquietos]]). El Doctor trató de llevar a Rose a su propio tiempo, pero llegó un año más tarde. Se enfrentó a los Slitheen, que deseaban destruir la Tierra con el fin de lucrarse (TV: Aliens en Londres). Después de que Mickey ayudara a detenerlos, el Doctor le pidió unirse a Rose y a la TARDIS. Mickey se negó (TV: La tercera Guerra Mundial). Adam y Jack Siguiendo una señar de ayuda, el Doctor fue llevado a la Bóveda de Utah, en 2012, donde encontró a un Dalek thumb|''¡Eres lo peor de toda la creación!'' ([[TV: Dalek)]]solitario que había sobrevivido a la guerra del tiempo manteniendose entre otros objetos extraterrestres de Henry va Statten. Después de que se suicidara éste, el Doctor se llevó a uno de los empleados de la bóveda, Adam Mitchell, por petición de Rose (TV: Dalek). El Doctor les llevó al Gran y Explendoroso Cuarto Imperio Humano, donde el Poderoso Jagrafess del Santo Hadrojásico Maxarodenfoe controlaba a la raza humana. Cathica lo destruyó por un desvío de calor a su sala de control. El Doctor devolvió a Adam a casa después de que éste hubiera tratado de usar el conocimiento del futuro para alterar la historias con fines lucrosos. El Doctor dejó salir a Adam con un implante en la frente que él se había instalado para asegurarse de que él no diera problemas (TV: El juego largo). El Doctor siguió a una ambulancia Chula hasta 1941 en Londres, donde conoció al estafador Jack Harkness, un exagente temporal del siglo 51. El Doctor se centró en un síntoma contagioso que se extendía por Londres accidentalmente causado por la colisión de la ambulancia; en un callejón el Niño Vacío fue revivido por los nanogenes y fue convirtiendo a la gente en zombies con máscaras como él. El Doctor repara los errores que tenían los nanogenes y devuelve el aspecto normal a la gente infectada. El Doctor IX rescata a Jack de su nave, justo antes de que explotara, llevándolo con él en la TARDIS (TV: El niño vacío/El Doctor baila). thumb|left|El Doctor, Rose y Jack ([[TV: El niño vacio)]]Durante un viaje de reabastecimiento en Cardiff, el Doctor y sus acompañantes fueron capturados por Blon Fel-Fotch, una superviviente Slitheen a la que había derrotado en un encuentro anterior. Le confiscaron su extrapolador y cenó con su enemigo como última petición. Después de que Blon se convirtiera en un huevo al mirar el corazón de la TARDIS, le concedió el deseo de un nuevo comienzo y finalizando su plan de escapar de la Tierra, el Doctor decidió dejarla en una planta de incubación en su mundo natal (TV:[[Boom Town| Boom Town]]). La guerra de la estación de juegos Después de salir de Raxacorigofallapatorius, el Doctor, Rose y Jack tuvieron una aventura en Kyoto, Japón. Al escapar de allí, fueron teletransportados al Satélite 5 100 años después de su última visita, solo para ser puestos en versiones mortales de los programas televisivos del siglo XXI. Después de escapar del juego, el Doctor encontró la TARDIS en la sala de control. El Doctor supo que la estación había estado transmiendo una thumb|En Gran Hermano ([[TV: Lobo malo)]]señal secundaria en el espacio y que los perdedores del juego no eran asesinados, sino transportados el destino de la señal. El Doctor descubrió que una gran flota Dalek había sobrevivido a la guerra y ahora se dirigían a la estación para enfrentarse a él (TV: Lobo malo). El emperador estaba vivo y había convertido a los perdedores en Daleks para su ejército. El Doctor decidió que su lucha contra los Daleks implecaba un suicidio y envió a Rose al siglo XXI en la TARDIS, mientra él y Jack comenzaban a exterminar a los Daleks. Construyó un dispositivo que fría a todo cerebro de todo ser vivo en un millar de kilometros a la redonda, pero no fue capaz de perfeccionarlo para que funcionara con los Daleks. Rose abrió el corazón de la TARDIS y lo miró, convirtiendose en la poderosa entidad del Lobo Malo. Regresó al futuro para salvarlo. Rose había absorbido el vórtice temporal. Declaró que la guerra del tiempo se había acabado y destruyó a la flota Dalek con un gesto de su mano, dispersando sus átomos por el universo (TV: La despedida). Muerte El Doctor sabía que Rose ardería si seguía con tanto poder en su interior. La besó, transpasado el vórtice del thumb|left|''... ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también.'' [[TV: La despedida)]]tiempo a su cuerpo. Volvieron a la TARDIS, dejando atrás a Jack, a quien Rose había convertido en inmortal. El Doctor no pudo sobrevivir a la energía del corazón de la TARDIS, y se regeneró (TV:[[The Parting of the Ways| La despedida]]). Sin fecha *Asistió al funeral de Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart (ST: El regalo). Perfil psicológico Personalidad Esta encarnación del Doctor se vio profundamente afectado por sus acciones en la Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Se escondió de su dolor con una fachada de energía maníaca y un ingenio agudo y original. Sin embargo, el peso de la destrucción de los Señores del Tiempo y los Daleks le hacían presa, creando una encarnación muy triste y enfadada. Por lo tanto, también creo una encarnación con una nueva apreciación por las maravillas del universo y, con más intensidad que nunca, le ardía el deseo de mantener el universo fuera de peligro. A pesar de ello, esta encarnación era más experto en darse cuenta de los defectos de la humanidad que cualquiera de sus otros predecesores. Cuando el emperador de los Daleks le preguntó si era un cobarde o un asesino, el Doctor luchó por la decisión de destruir a los Daleks y a la Tierra, o simplemente permitir que los Daleks le mataran y tomaran el control del universo. Al final, no fue capaz de destruir la Tierra, incluso para liberar al universo de los Daleks, y se llamó cobarde (TV: La despedida). Mientras que en sus encarnaciones anteriores raramente se les oía tacos menores como "infierno" o "maldito", la novena encarnación tendía a usar esas frases más libremente, junto con un "¡Oi!" cuando trata de llamar la atención de alguien. También fue más violento, físicamente entrando en contacto con los guardias cuando fue arrestado, aunque cabe señalar que pensaba que Rose había sido asesinada, y que probablemente, esto influyó en sus acciones (TV: Lobo malo). La décima encarnación admitió que la novena estaba enfadado y dolido por "haber nacido en la guerra" al comparar al doctor Meta-crisis con esta encarnación (TV: El final del viaje). A veces, la novena encarnación era sádico, torturando a un Dalek indefenso, incluso cuando el Dalek le rogó piedad. El odio del Doctor hacia los Daleks, y al torturarlo, afirmó que este podía ser perfectamente un buen Dalek (TV:'' Dalek). Al Doctor le importaba profundamente Rose y estaba dispuesto a dejar a un Dalek letal por la Tierra para salvarla (TV: ''Dalek). También fue reacio a usar un misil para destruir a los Slitheen porque temía matar a Rose de nuevo (TV: ''La tercera Guerra Mundia''l). Cuando los Daleks invadieron el Satélite 5, el Doctor mintió a Rose acerca de ser capaz de utilizar la TARDIS para detenerlos y la envió de vuelta a casa para protegerla. Deliberadamente, absorbe la energía del vórtice temporal que había en su cuerpo para salvarla, a sabiendas de que tendría que regenerarse (TV: La despedida). Hábitos y peculiaridades La novena encarnación habló con un distintivo acento Inglés del Norte. Cuando Rose le preguntó por qué, respondió que muchos planetas tenían norte. Fue crítico con sus propias orejas grandes (TV: Rose). Tenía una gran manía con decir "fantástico", con énfasis en la segunda sílaba, cada vez que veía algo interesante o peligroso especialmente (TV: El fin del mundo, Los muertos inquietos, Dalek). Esta encarnación llamaba a Mickey Smith, "Mickey el idiota", o "Ricky". Llamo a los seres humanos "monos estúpidos", viéndose a sí mismo por encima de ellos, a menudo llamándolo cuando no estaba orgulloso de sus acciones. Rara vez hablaba de su pasado a los demás. No era de hacer cosas domésticas, como él dijo, lo que llevó a tensarse con Jackie Tyler (TV:[[World War Three| La tercera Guerra Mundial]]). Le encantaban los plátanos, que se mantuvo en su siguiente encarnación (TV:[[The Doctor dances| El Doctor baila]]). Hace a menudo chistes a los que le rodean para liberar la tensión, pero por lo general terminaba fallando; en una ocasión, sonaba como un chiste cínico (TV: Rose, Los muertos inquietos, Aliens en Londres, La tercera Guerra Mundial, El juego largo, El niño vacío, El Doctor baila, Boom Town, La despedida). Muchas veces daba discursos acerca de cosas o conferencias a esos que quería engañar (TV: Rose, etc...). A pesar de ser malo en trucos de cartas, era un buen ladrón, cambiando la pistola sónica de Jack por un plátano (TV: El Doctor baila). A veces se agotaba emocionalmente. Se venía abajo cuando se tenía que enfrentar al dolor, el sufrimiento o la muerte. Esto a su vez, dio lugar a un breve momento de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que podía, por una vez, invertir todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que había encontrado, diciendo, "¡Solo por esta vez, todo el mundo vive!" thumb|Un final feliz ([[TV: El Doctor baila)]](TV: El Doctor baila). El noveno Doctor tenía la constumbre de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño para hablar o escuchar. También sonreía uando estaba feliz o cuando se enteraba de algo divertido. Tuvo un exceso de confianza cuando se trataban de sus planoes, incluso cuando el no pensaba que iba a funcionar (TV: Rose, etc...). Disfrutó y fue particularmente hábil en los videojuegos (NSA: Winner Takes All). Apariencia Contrastando con sus extravagantes vestidos de la mayoría de sus predecesores, la novena encarnación llevaba una chaqueta de cuero liso, de un comandante submarino alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (TV: El niño vacío). O bien se ponía una camiseta de color rojo, verde, azul marino, o un jersey negro, lo que a Charles Dickens le hacía pensar que era un peón (TV: Los muertos inquietos). También llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y un reloj de pulsera negro, atado con una correa, a diferencia de sus anteriores encarnaciones, que preferían los relojes de bolsillo. thumb|left|La ropa del noveno Doctor ([[TV: Dalek)]]En algún momento, fue fotografiado con una ropa que se parecía a la de su octava encarnación (TV: Rose). Esta foto podía haber sido tomada poco después de su regeneración, antes de que él hubiera escogido su nueva vestimenta. Durante la aventura de la Primera Guera Mundial, el Doctor llevaba una gabardina militar para adaptarse a los soldados británicos (IDW: ''The Forgotten). Llevaba el pelo casi rapado, a diferencia de muchas de sus encarnaciones anteriores que llevaban un pelo más largo. Tenía las orejas grandes y una gran nariz. Afirmó que mejoraron sus sentido (TV: El niño vacío). Detrás de las escenas *El noveno Doctor es la única encarnación hasta la fecha que ha llevado un mismo compañero a lo largo de sus apariciones en la televisión. *Es también una de las dos únicas encarnaciones hasta la fecha que no se enfrenta en un batalla contra otros Señor del Tiempo como oponente o haberse encontrado con el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. La undécima encarnación todavía no se a enfrentado o encontrado a ningún Señor del Tiempo ni Lethbridge Stewart. *Junto con el undécimo Doctor, es una de las dos encarnaciones del Doctor que no se han encontrado con Davros desde la introducción del personaje TV: ''El génesis de los Daleks ''en 1975. *Originalmente Russell T. Davies se acercó a Hugh Grant, quien anteriormente había desempeñado el duodécimo Doctor alternativo, para que representara al noveno Doctor. Rechazó el papel, pensando que el show no tendría éxito. Expresó su profundo pesar en 2007 después de ver cuánto éxito había tenido la serie. fr:Neuvième Docteur en:Ninth Doctor ru:Девятый Доктор nl:Negende Doctor Categoría:Noveno Doctor